


All Imperfect

by Decada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decada/pseuds/Decada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the imperfections that Tino enjoyed the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Imperfect

Tino started from the top, where Berwald's short, spiky blond hair grew. He took in a whiff of the brisk mountain shampoo scent before planting a kiss on Berwald's forehead, above the crease of his forever-furrowed eyebrows. His lips then traveled lower, kissing the tip of Berwald's nose, kissing the slightly chapped lips that had a fuzzy texture above them. 

Tino pressed his lips lower, onto Berwald's chin, down his tense jawline- I really need to get this man to relax during times like this, Tino vowed- and into the crook of his neck. Tino stopped and rested his face in that warm, comfortable space. Again, he smelled the mountain scent there, but he noticed something else, too. It was hard to get what the scent masked unsuccessfully by the soap was, but it smelled like the ocean, or rather...

“Fish,” Tino snickered softly. Berwald was at a dock earlier today helping with the shipment of fish for a restaurant, of course he would have some lingering sea creature odor on him.

“Hm?” Berwald hummed questioningly.

“Nothing, Berwald,” Tino assured him. He rose up to a straddling position on Berwald's pelvis, his palms and fingers trailing down Berwald's chest and abs down to the waistband of Berwald's dark green boxers. “You just smell a little like fish, that's all.”

Berwald lifted his head. “What? No, I don't.”

“Oh, yes you do, dear,” Tino teased.

“But I took a shower and everything...”

“I didn't say it was bad, Berwald, I just happened to notice it,” Tino said with a shrug. But Berwald still lifted his wrist up to his nose and sniffed, his eyebrows scrunching deeper and closer together. Tino shook his head, took Berwald's hand, and laid it back to his side. He gave it a reassuring pat and placed his own hand back onto his husband's abs. “Forget what I said, Berwald, it's no big deal.”

“But I- oh...” Berwald sucked in a breath as Tino started grinding on his groin.

Tino wanted to bring back the mood that he was close to ruining, and the best way to keep Berwald from charging off into the shower again was to distract him, and with the direction he wanted this night to go, this was the only option, anyway. So he pressed himself gently but firmly onto Berwald and moved his pelvis back and forth; he can feel Berwald's penis with his own testes, and it was hardening and pulsing quicker than Tino expected. As he did the slow movement, Tino took in as much of Berwald's beauty as the flickering candles on their bedside tables will allow.

There was a tiny cut scar under Berwald's jaw, which can only be seen when the man craned his neck, which he was doing right now as he let out barely-audible moans and grunts. A tan line ran around his neck, separating the tanned face and neck from the pale torso. But it all looked so beautiful under the golden glow from the candlelight.

Tino lowered himself back onto Berwald and started again from where he left off. He kissed the other side of Berwald's neck and to Berwald's collar bone. He kissed the right pectoral, where a jagged scar lay diagonal across the skin. Tino's lips brushed Berwald's skin, and he left smooch after wet smooch down his upper body, until he reached the belly button. There was a slightly unkempt blond bush starting from the tiny hole and poking out of the boxer's waistband, and Tino ran a finger through the hair. Unkempt, but still soft to the touch, like the hair of a newborn baby. He straightened up and started to turn Berwald by the arm. Berwald took the hint and turned over onto his stomach, exposing his back to Tino who planted kisses on him again. 

 

“Oh, Berwald,” Tino whispered into Berwald's ear. He pressed his lips on the ear and trailed down back of Berwald's neck and on the pink burn scar in between his shoulder blades. Tino's hand rub down his lover's arm; he can feel one, two, three scars under his palm. Tino stuck the tip of his tongue out and gently, smoothly, ran it down Berwald's spine, and he grinned as Berwald shivered and moaned into the pillow. He stopped at the small of Berwald's back and tugged down the boxers to below the firm, dimpled buttocks; he straddled the buttocks and pressed himself onto the cheeks, giving it a few dry humps. Tino reached over to the bedside table and pulled out two packs of condoms and a bottle of sweet-smelling lube. 

He slid his own underwear's waistband down to expose his penis and slipped the condom on. Tino squirted some lube into his palm and rubbed it on the condom from tip to base, taking great care to have a good coating of it all over. He took his shaft in one hand and cupped Berwald's buttock with the other. He held the cheeks apart and had to stifle a laugh at the sight of tiny golden hairs circling the anus. He pushed the tip in with his hand, released his shaft, and slowly pushed himself deeper into Berwald, who squirmed a bit to get more comfortable around the erection. 

Tino stopped halfway, and with a weak breath, said, “Berwald?”

Berwald turned his head to the side to let his mouth free from the pillow. “Ja?”

Tino tilted his head and smiled softly, giving one of Berwald's hand a fond squeeze. “I really love you and every bit of you, you know that, right?”

Berwald squeezed back and sighed in content. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
